


Too Many Cookies

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: Yellow  Zircon Binge eats too many girl scout cookies and gets sick. For Courtship Week 2017 Fluff.





	Too Many Cookies

Blue was heading back to her and Yellow’s cozy little apartment. She had spent the day with Greg, going to get books and tapes, and Yellow had opted to stay at their apartment, citing “she had important things to do”.

Steven had now left them a little TV in which they watched police procedurals, they were given a bit of money every week by Greg (besides doing odd jobs here and there in beach city) and Amethyst had introduced them to the joys of eating. Yellow seemed to be particularly fond of sweets…It would probably mean nothing in the long run.

When Blue opened the door to the apartment, she found it in a state of complete and utter disarray. Empty boxes of Girl Scout cookies piled as high as the ceiling, cookies scattered around, and the once pristine sofa was filled with crumbs and chocolaty handprints. _Oh no_ Blue said to herself, dropped everything she got from Greg’s, and went to search for Yellow.

“YELLOW!? YELLOW, ANSWER ME!” Blue shouted

There was a groan that came from the bathroom, and Blue bolted towards there only to find Yellow, hunched over the toilet, looking positively sick.

“Ugh, I don’t think I feel so good…” Yellow said, a thin thread of saliva hanging from her mouth.

“No wonder. Just how many cookies did you eat?” Blue asked with worry in her voice.

“I stopped counting after bleventy, ugh” Yellow groaned.

“That’s not even a real number. And just how did you manage to get so many”

“Onion” Yellow answered, as if it was the most natural answer in the world.

 _Of course._ Blue thought to herself, _That…thing is nothing but trouble!_ She thought angrily.

“Y’know, I think I feel-BLEEEEGHHHH” Yellow was cut off.

 

* * *

 

After cleaning Yellow up, Blue laid her on their bed, and got to clean the disaster zone that was the house. Blue also texted Steven, asking him if he knew anything to help someone who has vomited, and he said he would be there with supplies.

Blue was about to sit down on the couch, but heard a mumbling sound coming from their shared quarters. She got closer.

“Please… stay with me.” Yellow mumbled.

Blue decided to oblige, and laid down beside her ex-rival. Her eyes were closed and her breathing even, her skin still smelling of the soap and warmness of the shower.

Their relationship had changed a lot since arriving to earth, in Homeworld they could have never have had this, Blue thought.

She then embraced her partner, whispering to her sweet nothings, and both eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take the beginning seriously. This is kinda baaaad.


End file.
